The Power of4?
by uhohchemicalspill
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic so please be nice.Prue comes back and it's up to the charmed ones to figure out why. rating for mild launguage
1. Family Reunion

A/N This is my 1st fanfic so please review but no flames. Or I'll be forced to bust out my kung fu. Okay I don't know kung fu but that is besides the point here. okay after my disclamer thinggy thing I'll shut up and write my story.  
  
Disclaimer thinggy thing: As I hope u all know i don't own Charmed, am not rich, and think goldfish r yummy. Yeah so the only thing I own is the plot Blah Blah Blah.so on to the story.  
  
~*Family Reunion*~  
  
It was an ordinary morning in the Halliwell Manor, Piper was cooking breakfast, Paige was trying to make a protection potion, and Phoebe was working on her advice column.  
  
"Paige that is not going to work there is no such thing as a protection potion." said Piper for what seemed the millionth time this morning. Would her youngest sister ever stop trying to be super witch.  
  
"There isn't yet but if theres a way I'll find it." answered Paige indignetly.  
  
" Well one theres not a way and two please either do that some where else or breakfast is going to taste like whatever your putting into that potion."  
  
Phoebe chuckled to herself. Her older sister and younger sister were always argueing. Paige was always trying to be just like Prue. Prue, the eldest Halliwell, died last year a month before Piper and Phoebe met Paige Mathews ,thier half sister. According to Paige Prue was a "super witch". Piper had been givin, without the ability to return it, the job of big sister when she had been the middle child ever since Phoebe was born.  
  
"Okay Paige how bout you wait until after breakfast to make your potion, and both of you please stop argueing so I can get my col-" but she was interupted by a large crash that came from the attic. Abandoning breakfast, the potion, and the column Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran upstairs.  
  
"PRUE!!!!!!!!???????" screamed Phoebe and Piper together. They ran over to hug her. Paige instead of joining the little family reunion yelled  
  
"LEO!" In a mist of blue light their whitelighter Leo orbed down. upon seeing Prue he said,  
  
"Guys how many times do I have to tell you, you can't use magic for personal gain."  
  
"But they didn't, and nethier did I for that matter, I think you better talk to the elders Leo an see what the hell is going on." Prue answered  
  
"B-"  
  
"Now."  
  
"Okay." and with a flash of light he was gone.  
  
A/N so u like? u can answer in a review. if u review I'll love 4eva. mabye. Well any way bye for know. If u like I'll updat as soon as possible 


	2. Questions without answers

A/N Thank you so much for the kind reviews. as I said before this is my first fanfic and nice reviews really help boost my pokerchip pile. P.S. Sorry I won't be able to update really fast because I was out of school for 3 out of 5 days last week so I have a lot to catch up on  
  
~*Questions without answers*~  
  
"Prue you have missed SO much. I mean I married Cole, found out that he was evil, turned evil myself, vanquished Cole, had my son stolen by the Seer, and vanquished the Seer, and this was all in one year, oh and got a job." Phoebe said as though in a rush.  
  
"I know Phoebe I've been watching over you, ALL of you, including you Paige" Paige who had been sitting in the corner running her fingers through her red hair, looked up when she heard her name.  
  
"Why would you be looking over me you don't even know me, I mean didn't, Uh I mean, oh I was never good at tenses?"  
  
"Don't worry neither was I, and I watch over you because you are my sister, half or full, it doesn't matter, even though I never knew you, I hope I can get to know you while I'm here." Prue replied with a chuckle and a grin.  
  
"I'll check the book for the demon who did this." Paige said heading towards the book of shadows  
  
"No, no don't worry about that honey Leo is as-" Phoebe began but was interrupted by Leo orbing down at that very moment.  
  
"So how did I get here?" Prue asked Leo before he had the chance to open his mouth.  
  
"They don't know. They say you need to check the book."  
  
"Well I guess I better check the book then." said Paige as she started again towards the Book of Shadows.  
  
" No let me do it." Prue said to Paige "Leo what good are the elders if thay can't even tell us how I got here and why?" as she walked to the book.  
  
"Prue they don't know everything you know that."  
  
"Yeah I know but it still sucks." After a few minutes of looking in the book there was a cry from downstairs.  
  
"Oh thats Wyatt I'll go get him. Um Phoebe can you call Daryll and see if he can watch Wyatt?"  
  
"Okay." they both headed down stairs. 20 minutes later Phoebe came back upstairs."Daryll will be here in 30 minutes. I explained the situation to him."`  
  
"I'm getting no where in this book. I'm going downstairs to go say hi to my nephew." Prue started to walk downstairs but nearly ran into Piper holding Wyatt coming upstairs. "Well hi Wyatt. Can I hold him?" Piper handed Wyatt to Prue. A grin appeared on Paige's face as she turned a page of the book.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" Piper asked as she walked over to Paige.  
  
"I found the demon."  
  
A/N I know people hate cliffhangers but I had to. I'm sorry it's so short I was planning on making it longer but it didn't turn out that way and I wanted to get it up quickly. So please review and tell me what you think:) ` 


	3. Everything is looking up

A/N sorry it took so long I had a TON of make up homework this week, but I finished it all! YEAH GO ME!!!!! Okay so again I apologize for the wait.  
  
~*Everything is looking up*~  
  
"I found the demon." Paige beckoned for Prue, Piper, and Phoebe to come towards the book.  
  
"Fidtemis: the demon of revenge, he casts revenge against anyone who tried to do anything to him."read Piper. "Paige this couldn't be him because we have never fought him before so he won't want revenge." she said matter-of- factly.  
  
"So we are the charmed ones who doesn't want to kill us?"  
  
"Paige that is not the point. How can bringing Prue back from the dead be an act of revenge?" Phoebe asked with her eye brow arched.  
  
"I don't know but I say we summon him here and torture him until he tells us, besides the vanquishing spell is easy enough, it doesn't even need the power of three."  
  
"Fine." Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gave in together.  
  
"Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light,  
Be he far or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Fidtemis here." Paige, Piper, and Phoebe chanted  
three times while Prue carried Wyatt down stairs for a little Aunt  
nephew bonding.  
  
With a gust of cold wind a tall tan man with short spiky black hair  
appeared. "What the hell am I doing here." The demon spun around and  
looked at the charmed ones. "Damn witches!!" he started to shimmer out  
but Piper threw up her hands and froze him. She un froze his head.  
  
"Why did you bring our sister back?" Paige asked circling Fidtemis.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." he answered. " But if you don't  
un freeze me witch I assure you, you will regret it."  
  
"Piper if he's not going to cooperate I think we'll have to vanquish  
him." Phoebe told Piper  
  
"Go to hell." Fidtemis spat.  
  
"Funny I was just about to tell you the same thing." Paige said. The  
three of them walked over to the book and started to say the  
vanquishing spell,  
  
" Bring an end to this harsh winter of revenge,  
begin the start of the sweet fairness of Spring." In a burst of  
purple, blue, magenta, and green light Fidtemis was vanquished.  
  
"Seems like I'm not the only one who can't rhyme." Paige said as she  
walked over to the burn mark on the floor where Fidtemis was standing  
just seconds before.  
  
Talking to no one in particular Phoebe said "But the question still  
remains... Who sent Prue?"  
  
A/N so u like? I used the Belthazor summoning spell to summon  
Fidtemis just changed Belthazor to Fidtemis. Oh plez don't flame over  
the vanquishing spell I had NO idea what to write so plez don't  
Badger me tell me what u think and if I should Cont. Oh Tom. Dec. 21  
is my B-DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just wanted to tell yah. 


	4. The Run In With Daryll

A/N HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! Okay so I know it's after Christmas but as everyone knows I'm WEIRD well at least everyone who has read my bio anyway. Well here it is chap. 4  
  
The Run in with Daryll  
  
"Well now we're back where we started." Paige stated as she flopped onto the antique sofa in the attic.  
  
" Paige there has to be something in the book don't gi..." but Piper was interrupted by Paige sudden yelp.  
  
"Ouch!" Paige yelped as she jumped back off the sofa." What the hell!" she picked up a silver piece of something that was twisted into some kind of shape.  
  
"This could be a clue or something to how Prue got here!" Phoebe yelled looking like she had just become the ruler of the world.  
  
"How can this... thing be a clue to why Prue's here?" Paige asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Well some demons or warlocks are in a group and have their own symbol  
and that thing wasn't here before I arrived" Prue stated flatly as she  
walked into the attic with Wyatt in her arms.  
  
"Oh of course why didn't I think of that?" Paige said taking her  
right hand and smacking herself in the forehead.  
  
"So I take it as if you found nothing." Prue said walking over to  
look over Piper's and Phoebe's shoulders to look in the book.  
  
"Nope not a thing." Phoebe said frowning.  
  
"Let me look." Prue flipped a few pages of the book with her free  
hand.  
  
After ten minutes of silence the doorbell rang and Prue went  
downstairs to answer it. peering out the window to make sure it was  
Daryll. She opened the door.  
"Hi Daryll, come in." Prue opened the door even further to allow Daryll  
to enter.  
  
"Prue what the hell is going on here, I mean arn't you suppose to be  
dead?"  
  
"Yes I am dead, but someone or something sent me back here and that's  
why we need you to take Wyatt so we can figure this out." she stated.  
  
"Okay, you guys are lucky I like you alright, I am so sick of being  
caught in he middle of all this..." but Daryll was cut off.  
  
"Daryll behind you!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A/N well I know this doesn't make up for the wait, I'm sorry it's so short, I'll try to make it longer next time. any suggestions, plz leave it in a review or email me, my e-mails in my profile but for those of you to lazy to go check(like me) it's emma_queen_of_dan@yahoo.com Can't wait to hear from you!!=) 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I am SO sorry, for not updating sooner! I was so stressed with homework not to mention writers block! I had to write either an essay, poem, or a short story, so I worked on this! Then I decided because of the three page limit, I would write poems. But I started on this before I decided that, so you have my English teacher to thank for this chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Behind Darryl, a female demon with raven black hair shimmered in. She wore a long shimmering black robe, with a big silver shape across the chest exactly like the one Paige had sat on just moments before.   
  
The demon opened her hand, bring forth a bright emerald green, energy ball, ready to be thrown at Darryl.  
  
"Darryl move!" Prue shouted, as she moved Wyatt away from the demon.  
  
Darryl dove into the living room, just in time to miss the energy ball thrown by the demon.  
  
Prue used her powers of telekinesis to send the energy ball shooting back at the demon.  
  
Instead of it hitting her and her bursting into flames, she did something very peculiar. She caught the energy ball in her clawed hand, and closed her fist, crushing the energy ball until it was just emerald cloud of smoke.  
  
"Well if it isn't Prue. Long time no see," With that the demon shimmered back out.  
  
"PIPER, PHOEBE, PAIGE!" Prue yelled to her three sisters up in the attic.  
  
The three of them came racing down the stairs, like cheetahs. "What happened?" they asked in unison, as Piper grabbed a crying Wyatt from Prue's arms.  
  
"Yeah I'd like to know the same thing," Darryl stated as he walked out of the living room.  
  
"I don't know but, it was defiantly the demon that brought me back,"  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Phoebe asked knowing not to question Prue, but how could she be this sure.  
  
"Because she had that same shape on the robe she was wearing, that Paige sat on," Prue answered matter-of-factly.  
  
"I think we should check the book again," Paige said as she walked up the stairs towards the attic.  
  
"Why we already checked and found nothing?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well now we know what she looks like," Paige said beckoning for Prue to follow her.  
  
With that they all headed upstairs to the book to see who they were after.  
  
A/N so how do you like it? please tell me in a review. Again sorry for the wait. 


End file.
